All the World's Restaurant
by jexi the hunter
Summary: A Slice of Life story about a restaurant that connects to every single world in all of the 20 universes. I hope you enjoy some good servings.
1. Char Okikage

We open up to the ruined Akihabara, where in the ruins was a little girl being guided by Ryuji, former member of the Ginova Family. All around, they could see nothing but destruction as far as the eye could see. There was but silence. No despots, no Monokumas, no anything. Survivors, if any, were either wiped out or inside the Future Foundation building, the only one left standing.

"This...destruction. It came so suddenly. I don't see where the survivors went. But...this child. I need get her somewhere safe." Ryuji thought to himself before he noticed a small cabin in the distance. "A cabin? In the middle of all this?"

He approached it cautiously before turning the knob on the door. Ryuji was astonished by what he saw. He and the girl stood within a large restaurant with all manner of people of many different species and worlds dining inside.

"What...what is this place?" Ryuji wondered before Olivia, user of the Cooking Style approached.

"Welcome to Cutlass Kitchen Restaurant. Please...have a seat anywhere." Olivia said as the pair sat at a nearby table. "Now, what can we get you?"

"Wait a minute, what in the world is this place?" Ryuji demanded.

"Its a restaurant that links to every world within the 20 universes via a cabin." Olivia said. "Something possible via the user of the Space Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. Now...may I take your order?"

"Since this is a place of food...the girl will have milk and bread. For me...surprise me." Ryuji said.

"Of course." Olivia said going into the kitchen. "Benny...they asked for a surprise."

"That right? Well...I'll make something that'll blow their socks off." Benny, youngest son of the Ginova Family said.

After a bit, he walked out with some milk and bread as he served Ryuji a dish consisting of cooked fish covered in some sort of breading, fried veggies and a sauce.

"Enjoy some Char Okakiage." Benny said leading.

"Hmm. Char Okakiage huh?" Ryuji said grabbing some chopsticks as he grabbed a piece as he took a bite. "Hmm. It's crunchy. I can taste the fish but there's something else too. Hmm. That's it. The breading...is tea leaf seeds. They give the dish a crunch so you can enjoy it more and more with each bite." he thought as he ate the first one. "Now...the sauce." he said taking the second one and dipping it in the sauce and eating it. "Hmm. Better with the sauce. I taste a hint of egg with this sauce. And something else...could it be...Pepper tree buds? Yes. Indeed. It improves the dish quite amazingly."

The food was soon gone as the two got up. "Thank you for the meal. Allow me to pay for it." Ryuji said.

"Keep it. First timers are free." Olivia said.

"How...generous. Thank you." Ryuji said as he took the girl and left. After the door closed, they continued onward where they saw a group up ahead lead by Byakuya Togami as members of the Future Foundation were running to them and escorting them.

"Sir, are you okay? You were in the middle of the rubble. What happened?" Byakuya said.

"I was saved...by a restaurant to all the worlds. And I hope to return there someday.' Ryuji said smiling.


	2. Temari Sushi Bento

It was in the warrior universe that a company of Samurai were eating Lunch, but one male and female didn't get the provisons they wanted.

"It figures. Our lord needs to provide provisions to us as a way to conserve our foodstock, but we should face the facts that our nation is starved for food supplies, Suzuki." said a samurai with two swords looking like Dan to a woman with a club and a gauntlet claw bearing the appearance of Yang. "One cannot live on just rice all their lives."

"You make a good point, Benkei. But what can we do? I mean, do we disgrace ourselves by hunting?" she asked.

"At this point, I don't know. But we can't go on forev…" Benkei said before looking at something.

"What is it? Something in my hair?" Suzuki asked.

"No… look. A cabin." Benkei said seeing a cabin like the one in Akihabara.

"What's a cabin doing in the middle of the camp?" Suzuki asked.

"I don't know, but I'm not waiting for another second for food." Benkei said running to it.

"Hey wait, you don't know what's in there! Benkei!" Suzuki said said rushing in to get him, but soon found herself blinded by light before there was a restaurant right in front of her. "What..?"

"O-kaaay… definitely not expecting this." Benkei said.

"Ah. Welcome to Cutlass Kitchen. I welcome you." Olivia said approaching them. "Please, take a seat and we'll serve you."

"What is going on? Is this a trick? Are you some evil witch?" Benkei asked.

"Hmm. Well don't know about either really but I definitely won't hurt you. This is a restaurant that connects to all of the worlds through a single entryway. So please...have a seat. We'll even provide menus." Olivia said.

"I don't know about this, Suzuki." Benkei said.

"Musashi's big brother, master of weapons, skeptical of a restaurant? If they are willing to serve me food, then I will be served! Surprise us!" Suzuki ordered.

"Fine. Benny! The guy and gal want a surprise!" Olivia shouted to the kitchen.

"Surprise huh? Let's see...it's lunch...so we'll go with a Bento." Benny said as he smiled and got cooking before coming out a few moments later with a black box. He lifted the lid as inside were twelve pieces of sushi. "Here. A Temari Sushi Bento." he said.

(Bento- A popular Japanese lunch box like dish, with contents ranging from sushi to sandwiches and snacks.)

"Hmm…" Benkei said reaching for one before his hand was swatted.

"You gotta eat them left to right. The taste becomes more delicious than the last." Benny said.

"I'll try this one." Suzuki said grabbing something covered in cream and eating it. "Hmm. Its...salty yet sweet."

"That one was made from an Abalone...an edible type of sea snail." Benny said.

Benkei then popped one covered in Tobiko sauce into his mouth. "This is definitely delicious eel."

"Actually, that's a sea urchin." Benny said as Suzuki grabbed one with tiny red balls. "And that's just Salmon Roe."

"They all taste so good. How do you make simple seafood for sushi so delicious to taste?" Suzuki asked.

"Cooking is sort of my specialty. I'm always thinking of new ideas for recipes." Benny said as Benkei grabbed the next which was fish meat. "And that is cured Bonito. It's a predatory fish from Spain."

"Spain? Never heard of it. But the fish...it's definitely been treated well." Benkei said as Suzuki grabbed some sort of vegetable wrapped sushi.

"That one is a pumpkin wrapped sushi cake. Its topped with a few vegetables." Benny said.

"Very crisp." Suzuki said.

As they finished the box, they were satisfied.

"So many flavored is one box… I've never had a Bento Box like this before. Those sushi...it was more...like an edible jewelry box than a dish." Benkei said.

"How can we pay you both for this meal?" Suzuki asked.

"No need to pay. Rule is first timers to this place eat free." Benny said.

"Thank you for this meal." Benkei said.

"Well, we gotta be on our way. Our company is tracking the group loyal to the old ways, the Deserters." Suzuki said.

"Yeah, good luck." Benny said as they marched out.

Back outside, a dual katana warrior with resemblance to Ichiro was passing by as Benkei and Suzuki ran out. "Where were you? We're about to head out."

"Sorry brother. We Just had the most delicious meal." Benkei said.

"I'm glad you two are full then. Our universe is counting on us and companies from other regions to find the Deserters. They've been more active for some reason lately." He said.

"Well get them, Musashi. I swear it on our brotherhood." Benkei said. "Then maybe after...get more of that Temari Sushi Bento!"


	3. Pudding a la Mode

We set ourselves in Elympios where a young girl in a school uniform and her plushie companion were trudging through a field on a monster extermination quest. The girl is Elize Lutus and her companion is Teepo.

"I wonder how Jude and the others are doing right now." Elize said.

"Don't worry, Ellie. Jude's got David and Sectonia with him, he's doing alright." Teepo said.

"Thanks, Teepo. But I heard that he was attacked earlier. I hope he made it back alright." Elize said.

"I know. It's like you can't walk the streets of Elympios without being hassled by that loyalist group." Teepo said.

"Alvin's been saying stuff like that too. About how separating the universes would drive away potential customers." Elize said. "He's trying to run a legitimate business now, so I can see how that's a problem for him." At that point, the monsters in question, a group of Axe Beaks, were spotted. "There they are. Get ready, Teepo!"

But the monsters only moved past them, as they were running from someone with a rifle as a few were shot and killed.

"Perfect." they said gathering the dead Axe heads. "This is some good quality meat." They then noticed Elize. "Oh, pardon. Didn't know a sweet little girl was out here."

"Yes. I took this quest to exterminate them and help make a safe passage, but it looks like you already beat us to it." Elize said.

"Oh I didn't do this for a quest. I was just hunting for new meat for some new dishes I'm experimenting with." they said revealing to be a young woman. "I own a restaurant and am always eager to experiment with new ingredients."

"You must be really strong if you make ingredients from so many monsters." Elize said.

"Well I do a fair share of hunting. Now...how about as an apology, I treat you to a snack. My treat." she offered.

"Thanks. We didn't realize how hungry we were doing this." Elize said.

"No worries." she said leading them to a cabin as she opened the door wide as they looked in awe to see a large restaurant with many different people from different universes dining inside...

"Whoa… Look at all these people!" Elize said.

"How can such a big restaurant be in such a little hut?" Teepo asked.

"It's thanks to the user of the Space Style of Ultimate Color Fighting. He made a cabin appear in every world and all link back to this infinite space." she said. "Now...let's get to that snack. Benny!"

"Huh?" said a young man waking up.

"Bring this young little girl pudding a la mode please." she said.

"Got it." Benny said.

The two of them sat down at a nearby table as after a few minutes, Benny came out with a glass dish with inside it was pudding, ice cream, fruits and whipped cream all around the pudding. "One pudding a la mode."

"It's amazing!" Elize said.

"Such sweet goodness!" Teepo said.

"Normally when I eat this, I eat the stuff decorating around it first before going to the treasure...the pudding itself. A delicious delicacy that melts on the tongue as flavor overwhelms it." she said.

"This reminds me so much of the cooking by Rowen. In fact, eating this...it takes me back." Elize said.

"Oh?" she asked.

"Back when I first got to Sharilton with Jude, Driselle took me into her family with open arms. Rowen was the butler of House Sharil at the time, and he would happily whip up anything we'd like." Elize said.

"This makes you think of your friends doesn't it?" Benny asked.

"Yeah. I want to see everyone again. And I want to join David's team. What do you think, Teepo?" Elize asked.

"Yeah. I would totally like to see them again." Teepo said. "But Rowen and Driselle would be worried about us if we go off without them knowing."

"Not to worry, I can contact their house and let them know you've decided to go with Mr. Ishihara." the woman said.

"You can do that?" Elize asked.

"I have...certain connection." she said. "I've met with Mr. Rowen before. I know how to contact him."

"Oh thank you so much. How can we repay you for this favor?" Elize asked.

"Just tell your friends to stop by the restaurant sometime. You should be able to join with them if you go through the right door." Benny said.

"I see. Well...where would they go?" Elize asked.

"Last I saw...they went to Mobius. There's a door to it nearby." Benny said.

"Oh...Thank you, Benny. And...Uh...I never got your name." Elize said.

"Forgive me. My name is Olivia, user of the Cooking Style and the owner of this restaurant." Olivia said.

"Thank you so much, Olivia." Elize said with a bow.

Elize then picked up Teepo and headed to a door leading to Mobius.

"By the way...that other brother of yours...I hear he's recently entered the universe that girl is from." Olivia said.

"Jack's in the Magic Universe? Well, it was only a matter of time." Benny said. "Hope can have his heroics, Jack his stealing...but me...I dominate through my cooking."

Outside, Alvin received a call. "Oh, hey Rowen. What's up? You serious? Well, okay. Thanks for letting me know." Alvin said as he hung up. "So Elize and the spud have finally decided to go for it, huh? Can't say I blame them. They probably wanted to go with them from the get-go. As for me…" Alvin said getting his gun and broadsword. "I got some business to deal with my friend's attackers. Not sure what these Phantom Thieves are looking for, but as long as we can stick it to these Magic Enforcers, that's good enough for me."


	4. Fried Shrimp

We open to the dark corners of the Standard universe as a lone patrol car sailed through the sky. It then stopped on a small moon as out of it came a member of the Universal police in a trench coat and small mustache as he approached a small cabin.

"I've finally graduated from the academy and already been given a huge assignment. So I think a celebration is in order." he said heading inside to a large restaurant with many different beings dining inside as he sat at a table.

"Welcome sir, how may we help you?" asked a waitress with a snake like lower half.

"I'll have my usual...Fried Shrimp, please." he said.

"We'll have it out for you, sir." she said as he reclined.

"Seafood...my favorite kind of food. I was born in a seafaring town in Italy. I had just been accepted into the academy before the Tragedy happened on my world. While I'm glad my world has somehow been fixed, I can't help but feel I could have done something. But...all I can do now is my work." he thought.

"Your fried shrimp." the waitress said as before him was large shrimp with a small side of tartar sauce.

"Thank you." he said grabbing a fork and knife, cutting part of it and eating it. With a satisfying crunch, his eyes widened with delight. "Oh yeah. I can never forget this taste. The crunchiness of the shrimp that's been fried in oil...amazing. Oh...can't forget the best part." he thought taking the other part and dipping it in tartar sauce and eating it. "Ooh! Yes! Definitely makes the flavor pop!"

It wasn't long before the plate was empty as he put the money on the table before heading out.

"This will be only one of the few times I'll be able to eat this. Because I feel this assignment will take most of my life." he thought.

(Flashback)

"Favio Carapaccio...you recently graduated from the academy and are the youngest to ever become an inspector. Therefore...I have decided to give you a huge job." Nancy said.

"Whatever you require, I will take it." Favio said.

"You are familiar with Jack right?" Nancy asked.

"The master thief? Of course." Favio said.

"He's recently become a huge name in Standard, Undead and the Magic Universes. He's becoming a modern day Robin Hood….except he keeps what he steals. Anyway...I want you to track him, follow him...and then arrest him." Nancy said.

"Of course. I'll follow him into my old age if I must. I will not rest until he's behind bars." Favio said.

(End Flashback)

"Hope you've treasured your freedom boy...cause you'll be going to the Universal Prison when I get my hands on you. I am he who will surpass all over inspectors. Inspector Carapaccio...is on job." he said.


	5. Crepes

A little during the IG-3 opening ceremonies, we see Marx venturing down an alleyway with the same scary face he usually makes as down it appears a small shack. He silently lumbered towards it before opening the door.

Oh the other side appeared a large dining area where many people and species were dining as he headed over to a single table as Benny approached.

"Hey, welcome back, big guy. What can I get you?" Benny asked.

"...Fruit Crepe please. Make it two." Marx said.

"Two Fruit Crepes coming up." Benny said heading to the kitchen.

Marx sat there patiently as the contents inside his shirt was constantly shifting before Benny returned with two fruit crepes.

"Please...cut both up please." Marx said.

"Okay." Benny said doing so cutting them into bites. "There. Enjoy." he said walking off.

"I have a plate for you all." Marx said as out of his shirt came several rabbits, squirrels, mice, hamsters and guinea pigs as they went for the crepes. "Please, eat well." Marx said before getting a bite off his plate. "Mmm. They are indeed very sweet, of course, I expected no less."

Flashes were then shown of Marx's childhood as other children ran from him as he gave a scary looking face. He then sat under a tree in sadness before a few animals approached him. He smiled as he petted them. "Soft...so very soft."

It then cut to him forging a team with Ashe and some third member as they headed out.

Marx cleaned his mouth with a napkin before paying and escorting his animals out. As he did and returned home, he saw Chopper run by with the others and stopped.

"So...so cute and...fluffy." he said to himself as he blushed.

Inside…

"Wow...we've really come along in the world. I expect a lot of business during this IG-3." Olivia said.

"Yeah. And we can treat the racers to their favorite dishes." Benny said. "Especially our favorite repeat customer, Marx."

"Yes, he's come in here long before you came along. He might seem like some monster but...in reality he's just someone with a kind heart." Olivia said. "I hope things turn out for him."


	6. Beef Stew

"Come on! Its gotta be around the corner." Graci said running down the streets. "Come on, come on...ah! There!" she said stopping at an alleyway where sitting there was a small old shack at the end.

"This old shack?" Mayumi asked.

"Looks can be deceiving." Graci said as they went down the alley as she opened the door. Inside, they two gazed upon a large dining area as inside eating were many patrons, lots coming from many different worlds.

"Whoa, look at this place! It's so big in here!" Mayumi said.

"Ah...welcome back." Olivia said approaching. "What can I get you?"

"Do you really have to ask? Beef Stew please." Graci said.

"Coming up. I'll get Benny on it." Olivia said taking them to a table.

"Thank you." Graci said as they sat.

"So, you frequent this place, huh? Must be real nice." Mayumi said.

"Yeah. I come here a lot. I actually stumbled upon this place when I was going after this man who stumbled into my territory. I didn't get his life energy...so I settled for something with meat in it. The boy in the kitchen made this amazing dish and I was smitten with it." Graci said.

"I see. The story was no surprise. I heard a lot of succubi are like that." Mayumi said.

"Actually we can survive on normal food like most creatures but we prefer the souls of men the best." Graci said.

"Kind of makes me wonder. So far, I don't have any signs of inheriting that trait." Mayumi said.

"Because you're still a human at most." Graci said. "You may have the powers of a succubus...but that does not make you one."

"I'm well aware of that. And...I'm not even all that confident in my abilities, anyway. You saw my race back there. I couldn't do anything." Mayumi said.

"You tried your best. Isn't that enough?" Graci asked.

"She has a point you know." a voice said as approaching them was Benny. "Of course, you should always push to the best of your abilities."

"Ah Mr. Chef. You came!" Graci said.

"Here you are ladies. Two Beef Stews." Benny said serving two bowls with meat and vegetables in it.

"Thank you." Graci said.

"Course I know how you feel. Before I came here, I was pretty worthless too." Benny said.

"Really?" Mayumi asked.

"You see, back home, I'm the second youngest in my family. That left me no chance of inheriting anything. I tried my best but always fell short. But then one day, I found a true passion of mine...cooking." Benny said. "So I worked every day to become the best. Even left home at the right moment to become an apprentice here."

"I see you were very serious about it." Mayumi said. "Me? I was from Ultra Megapolis before I was sent to Tokyo as a gambit to preserve our kind. I was lost...alone… I didn't even know about the fact until just recently. But my friends helped me keep pushing when things were at their bleakest. Even now, I'm hoping for the chance to return the favor."

"Then push yourself. Go beyond your limit and show them how you can improve." Benny said. "If you have no conviction...you're no worthy being."

"He's right. It's the same with cooking. If the chef lacks talent, so does the food." Graci said spooning up a vegetable and biting into it as she smiled.

"I see. You're right. I can't hold myself back anymore." Mayumi said as she starts eating too. She starts with the meat as she opens her eyes wide. "Ooh! This meat...the juiciness of the meat...it overwhelms the tongue."

"You're face...I swear I've seen it before. Oh...right. You're Mayumi Kirishima...from the Brave Adventurers right?" Benny asked.

"Right...how did you…" Mayumi started.

"You work with my older brother. You might know him. He's the funny looking one with blue in his hair." Benny said.

"You mean Hope? Yeah, that's him. He's not participating in the IGPX, though. He says it's a bit much for him. And honestly, even though the battles add to the charm, who can blame him?" Mayumi asked.

"Well, can I ask you a favor? I'd like you to hand him this note. I wanna meet up with him later." Benny said handing a note to her.

"Alright. I'll make sure to do that." Mayumi said.

"Very well. Until then...please enjoy your meal." Benny said taking his leave.

"You'll still get me a to go order right?" Graci asked.

"Yep. I'll put aside a pot for you." Benny said.

"A pot?" Mayumi asked.

"Something to last for the days to come." Graci said.

"Must be really good if it's that big." Mayumi said.

"It is...all the food here is." Graci said. "Now...let's continue our victory meal for making it through today as best we could."


	7. Queen's Apple Tart

Marx was on his way back towards the restaurant before being called out.

"Hold it!" two voices said as he turned to see Leonora with her Einherjer and David.

"Uhh…" Marx said nervously before he ran right inside.

"Wonder what's gotten him so jumpy." David said.

"No clue. He just ran into this old….shack?" Leonora said opening the door to see a large and busy dining area.

"Wh-what the… This place is huge!" Oscar said.

"Ah...welcome." a voice said as Olivia approached. "I see you all are new here. Let me show you to a table."

"O-okay." David said.

"Wait. I know you from somewhere. Ah! That's it. You're Sayuri's pupil, aren't you?" Olivia said.

"You know Master Sayuri?" David asked.

"Of course. I am Olivia, user of the Cooking Style of Ultimate Color Fighting." Olivia said.

"Ah, a Color Fighter. You must be an acquaintance of hers." David said.

"Psst, David." Leonora whispered pointing to Marx sitting at a lone table.

"Hmm… I wonder why he's all alone over there." Fernand said.

"It must be that face of his. I take it he barely has any friends." Berkut said.

"That's right. As far as he can remember, he's always had that face. It scares away a lot of people so he usually opens up to the animals. He comes here once a day to indulge in items from our dessert menu." Olivia said. "His favorite is the Crepes. He rarely speaks openly to others except for myself and Benny."

"Hmm. In that case, we'll partake in it as well." Rinea said as they sat in an empty table. "And we'll take it as a chef surprise."

"Very well. Benny! Dessert for the large group!" Olivia shouted.

"Yeah. I got it." Benny said grinning. "It'll be out shortly!"

"Geez… Hard to believe how much has happened in two days." David said.

"You're talking about the IG-3 yes? We've been getting a lot of visits from competitors who are in that competition actually." Olivia said.

"I'd bet. This place is practically booming." David said.

"And we're just about at the halfway point. The IG Festival is after the next round. Things are going to get crazy in the coming days." Leonora said.

"Yes. And from what I recall...after this festival is the playoff round between the remaining eight teams." Olivia said.

"Speaking of which, Harumi mentioned earlier that you knew Team Reformed Society from the incident with Brainiac. That I can understand, but… Cheetah seems really fixated on defeating you for some reason." Leonora said.

"I think I know the reason why." David said. "Her world's Wonder Woman has a grudge on me for exiling her from Themyscira. Plus, Cheetah is Wonder Woman's natural enemy, so things kind of got complicated."

"Her enemy was taken out of the equation so that left a void, leaving you to fill it, right?" Olivia said.

"That's one way to put it. As hunters, we were technically rivals by trade." David said. "But… Just look at me and Jexi. Rivals don't have to be fierce to each other all the time."

"True. In a battle, he sees you as someone to defeat but off the track, it's a different story." Oscar said.

"He's been wanting a rematch against me since the UA Sports Festival, and if things play out well for the both of us, he just might get one." David said.

"That's true. Both of your teams have a good standing so far." Leonora said.

"So does yours, from the looks of things." David said.

"Yes thought that may change if we aren't too careful." Leonora said.

"Right. Demon's Blight and Darkness Emperor's. Those two are definitely gonna cause problems." David said.

The door was soon kicked open as Benny approached the table, placing before them small cake like dishes with a rose like design on top. "Enjoy. Queen's Apple Tart."

"Oooh. This looks really good." Leonora said.

"Hmm. This smell...it smells of...damask roses?" Rinea asked.

"Good. The syrup used is made from Damask rose petals mixed with water." Benny said.

"One of the finest smelling roses in the world." Leonora said as she cut a piece and took a bite as her eyes opened wide. "Incredible. The mix of apples and roses...is simply amazing."

"Perfect. Seems my dessert's are coming along nicely." Benny said. "I wasn't sure about this combo but it seems to work just fine."

"Yes, they go together rather splendidly." Fernand said.

"So...how much do we owe?" Berkut asked.

"First time visitors are free." Olivia said.

"Really? That's amazing." David said.

"It's no problem. After all, I do owe ya a bit for looking after my older brothers and sister." Benny said.

"Thanks a lot. We'll be sure to tell them about this." Leonora said.

"If it's not too much trouble. Tell them to come after the third round and I'll treat them to a meal." Benny said.

"Alright. We will." David said.

"Now...I think it's time we took our leave. There is a race we need to prepare for." Teresa said.

"Right. Let's do this!" David said.


	8. Croquettes

"C'mon you two! I've gotta good feeling we're gonna meet this mystery person at...old abandoned shack?" Hope asked looking at one.

"Strange. This is the address." Daisy said.

"Hmm. Well...we may as well head inside this dingy little…" Jack said opening the door before inside they saw a large dining area with few diners in the evening.

"Uh... You were saying, bro?" Hope asked as a woman came up.

"Hello and welcome. Allow me to show you to a table." Olivia said.

"Olivia, of the Cooking Style, right?" Hope asked.

"Please be quiet until we come to your table." Olivia said.

"Yes mam." Hope said as she brought them to a small table.

"Now...what can we get you?" Olivia asked.

"Croquettes please." Daisy said.

"Very good. Benny, three orders of croquettes!" Olivia shouted.

"On it!" Benny shouted in the kitchen.

"Wait a minute… Benny?!" Hope asked in shock.

"He's my apprentice and a very wonderful chef." Olivia said.

"Well isn't that something…" Jack said.

"Couldn't be more proud of my brother." Hope said.

Benny soon came out with three plates to his siblings. "Three orders of croquettes." he said. "Please enjoy."

"Really, Ben? You're not gonna ask how we've all been?" Hope asked taking a bite of his croquette. "Mmm! These are delicious, by the way."

"Most croquettes are just filled with potatoes. We mix in meat with these for a better flavor." Benny said.

"I gotta eat the second one whole and…" Hope said before his hand was swatted.

"Ah ah ah. You would be committing a criminal act if you didn't cover it with some sauce paired with it." Benny said.

Hope smiled. "Same old benny. You always know what to...and shutting up." Hope said covering it with the sauce paired before taking a bite. "MMmmm! This...it enhanced the flavor to a realm beyond my imagining. Incredible!"

"Benny...you knew we were here, didn't you?" Daisy asked.

"Gossip isn't something we ban here. I always know what you guys are up to." Benny said.

"Its ironic, isn't it?" Hope asked cleaning his plate out. "After I left… we all pursued our dreams. One brother became a hero, one becomes a thief, and the youngest of us becomes an apprentice to one of the top chefs in the universes."

"Its not ironic. I was gonna run even if you didn't fake your death." Benny said.

"Really?" Daisy asked.

"Look, I'm the youngest brother. There was 0 chance of me ever being head. So I focused on my cooking which I love more than life itself. I cook for hundreds of customers every day in order to get better and more inventive." Benny said. "When I outclass her, I'll open my own restaurant and feed the people who visit it everyday."

"And the reason for the invite?" Jack asked.

"To serve you three a meal from me after a long time apart." Benny said.

"Benny… i cant believe you'd do this all for us." Hope said. "I don't know what to say."

"You're my siblings. If any of you were ever in trouble, I would come running." Benny said.

"Thank you, Benny." Daisy said. "This means so much. How can we thank you for this?"

"Just being ready on the sidelines is reward enough." Benny said.

Hope nodded. "Do uh… we need to pay for any of this?"

"First time diners eat for free." Olivia said.

"Oh, thanks." Hope said. "We'll see you again soon, Benny."

"Same here." Benny said as Hope, Daisy and Olivia soon left. "If only they knew what I was planning too.


End file.
